Mega Metropolis
|-| Mega Metropolis = Mega Metropolis is a series that was available in the United Kingdom, Ireland, South Africa, and Australia. Throughout it's lifespan, a total of 80 issues were released every week between January 2010 and July 2011, with each issue covering a Gogo from Series 1. Each issue comes with a Mega Gogo based on a Series 1 Gogo, which has a gimmick that allows it to interchange heads with other Gogo's. Inside the Mega Gogo's head reveals a Mini Gogo, which is based on Evolution Gogo's. In addition, a hexagonal shaped Pod also came with each issue, which can connect with other Pods. Checklist The Magazine See List of Mega Metropolis Issues. Gogo Files In every issue, there is info about the issue's Mega Gogo, the Series 1 variant of that Gogo, and it's Evolution counterpart. There is also a Gag Comic about the Gogo, as well as suggestions on creating a new character by swapping two Mega Gogo's heads/bodies to give readers inspiration and ideas. It also included either a pod build to inspire readers, or Gogo Greats, which is a section containing the Gogo's personality trait being compared to other characters. Comic Crazy This is a four page comic about the Gogo and their personality trait. They are usually drawn by three different artists from Kolo's issue and beyond. There has been six issues drawn by other artists aside from the three, with first five comics being drawn by Jack Lawrence, and one comic being drawn by Ellen Lindner for Jelly's issue. Finders Keepers A Where's Wally/Waldo part in the Magazine, drawn by Jack Lawrence. This section would cover an large scene (usually related to the Gogo's personality, such as in Umu's issue it covered a swimming pool), in which the reader had to find Gogo's in different areas. Game Zone In every issue, a game could be played using your collection of Gogos. Some games typically involve pods, Mega Gogo's, and Mini Gogos. Total Trivia This is a section giving out fun facts on a specific subject explained by a Series 1 Gogo usually associated with the topic. For instance, Skull would give out facts about ghosts, while Mosh would give out facts related to magic. Puzzleplay This includes random activities in the comic, including Spot the Difference and Dot to Dot. Gogo Battles An unknown section that appears near the end of each issue. Gallery 56497037839499.574e0dab2ea1a.jpg|The poster that came with the first issue of the series. MegametropolisScan1.jpg|One side of the flyer. MegametropolisScan2.jpg|Other side. MegaMag.jpg|First issue Mosh_mega_met.png|A Mega Metropolis Mosh figure in display card (from the Grannelle collection). File:SIZECOMP.jpg|A size comparison of Simi/Simsei in case, mega, original, and mini forms. File:Collage.jpg|A near complete collection. File:Temporaryphotofornow55655.png|Inside B-Ball's head File:poster1.jpg|The poster for Evolution characters. poster2.jpg|The poster for Sato. Screenshot 2019-12-30 at 9.22.04 PM.png Trivia *This is the only series where it was possible to obtain all the Series 1 and Evolution characters in a different form. *As the series involved the Gogo's swapping their heads, some of the characters were redesigned. Examples include Sago having his arms on his sides, and Eco obtaining a larger head bigger than his body. *The comics for each issue were drawn by five different artists each with a unique style. The first five comics in each issue were drawn by Jack Lawrence, while three other artists did the comics for issues 6-80 (with the exception of 10) The artists were Anthony Williams, Kev Hopgood and Nigel Dobbyn. Issue 10's comic was drawn by Ellen Lindner, making her the only artist to draw the comics for one issue. *The comics had several mistakes and errors in them, including mistaking some Gogo's with others, and even having incorrect character designs. *The magazine's final issue was released in July 2011, in which it covered Bigu. *Upon it's release, there was free merchandise when you ordered various times, including: **A pencil case with Angiru and Neko on one side, Umu and Jelly on the other, and Mosh's face appears on the zip. **A transulucent orange carrier case for the Mini Gogo's. **A backpack with Sato, Umu and Angiru on the front. **A digital watch with Hiro on the cover. *Even though the magazine mainly focused on the Series 1 and Evolution Gogo's, some Explorer Gogo's can be seen in the comics for the earlier issues. *When first released, there was a free flyer that came with Issue 1, along with a poster drawn by Jack Lawrence containing Series 1 Gogo's. Aside from that, Issue 2 contained a free comic book holder. **While Issue 1 had a poster of the Series 1 characters, Issue 3 also had a poster including Evolution characters, and doubled as a poster featuring Sato. *''Micro Moshi Mega Heads'' (from the Moshi Monsters franchise) are a very similar product that most likely took inspiration from Mega Metropolis. *In the United Kingdom, the first issue was 99p, while the rest were £3.99 each week. *On the back of the earlier issues, you could see a miniature red coloured Mosh. This can imply that Series 1 Gogo's were going to appear alongside Evolution in Mini form. |-| Fusion = Fusion is an alternate series of Mega Metropolis, and it was implied to be only released in the Philippines and Asia. There were plans in 2012 to release Fusion in North America. It was set to release in Fall 2012, but it was cancelled. According to Sang Pham, and JDNA, the cancellation was likely due to the franchise being less popular. The Fusion series had half the amount of the 80 Mega and Mini Gogo's, and it doesn't have the Pods. In North America, They would have a "Buddies and Kiddies" booster pack, consisting of two Mega and Mini Gogo's in each one. In the late 2010's, Fusion was released in Indonesia under a new packaging that resembled other series released in the Pacific. Checklist Gallery Fusion announcement.png|Fusion Announcement Flyer for North America FusionIndo.jpg|Indonesian Fusion Packets and Checklists (Credit: Borju Dolan) Fusion GoGos Instagram.png Fusion indoensia.jpg File:Fusion.jpg Usa egatrip.png Fuzionjx.jpg Fuzionj2.jpg Fuzionj1.jpg |-| Mini Gogo's= Mini Gogo's can be found inside the heads of Mega Metropolis and Fusion bones. They are smaller versions of those from the Evolution series, and they are slightly shorter than normal Gogo's. Like Evolution, 40 characters were translucent while 40 were not. However, many Mini Gogo's had their looks swapped, such as Moshi having a solid appearance, whereas in the Evolution series she was available in a translucent look. Gallery Height.jpg|A size comparison between a Mini Gogo and an Evolution Gogo. Category:Series Category:New Series Category:Rare